Last Goodbye?
by EssexGirlAnna
Summary: The new DADA teacher stirs up long forgotton memories for Snape. For all the Snape-ettes out there! Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

All characters belong to JK Rowling, except Anastasia, who is mine. This is set at the start of Harry's fifth year, and it's mainly about Snape/Anastasia, though there's a bit of Ron/Hermione in here too.  
  
Please review!  
  
PART 1  
  
Dumbledore opened the door for the new teacher.  
  
'And this, my dear, is your new office. It's small, but comfortable. I hope that you'll be happy here, and, er, occupy it for a tad longer than your predessesors'  
  
He smiled, kindly, and Anastasia returned the smile, albeit nervously.. She had heard the stories of the previous Defence Against The Dark Arts teachers, and was beginning to wonder if she should have accepted the job. Especially now, when correct teaching of the subject was more important than ever. Still, she was sure she'd be OK, especially with Dumbledore looking out for her...He was speaking now  
  
'I'll leave you to unpack. After you have done that, I hope you will join us in the Great Hall. I expect you'll be hungry,which is why I've arranged a meal for all the professors. It'll be a chance for you to meet your new colleagues before term starts.'  
  
And with that, he was gone, leaving Anastasia to look around her office. It wasn't too bad, she thought. A bit dingy, but she supposed it would look better once she'd settled in and put a few of her personal belongings around. But she would do that later-first, she had to change out of her muggle clothes. She had travelled to Hogwarts by muggle public transport, and so was dressed as one of them, so not to attract attention. (Although, she thought, her mane of pink hair drew enough attention anyway). She had got to Hogwarts from the nearest muggle town by taxi, and the driver had been reluctant to drop her off at what he saw as a load of old ruins in the middle of nowhere. She, naturally, could see the 'ruins' for what they really were-the oldest and most famous scholl of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. After much persuasion, plus a generous tip, the driver had left, leaving Anastasia to start her new career.  
  
She reached into her suitcase, pulled out some of her robes and went over to the full length mirror in the corner. Which ones should she wear? She wanted to make a good impression on her new workmates...there was one in particular she wanted to to impress.  
  
'Don't be stupid' she scolded herself. 'There's no guarantee that it is him' She looked down at her robes, still deliberating. 'though, of course, it is an unusual name' She grinned into the mirror, feeling like a teenager again. If it was him, she had to make a good impression-he didn't notice her during the seven years they were at school together, so she wanted to make sure he'd notice her now.  
  
'But remember', she said to herself 'he did notice you once'. She cringed at the memory. She hoped that he didn't remember that day as vividly as she did... 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
**********************************************  
  
Every step Anastasia took brought back memories. There was the charms classroom where she'd had her first ever lesson at Hogwarts. She remembered the queasy, nervous feeling she'd had that day, and thought how similar it was to the feeling she had now, like her stomach was doing somersaults. Strange, she thought, how all these years later, she was the new girl again- it was like nothing had changed since she was eleven years old.  
  
'Pull yourself together, Ana' she muttered to herself. 'You're a professor now'.  
  
And then she was there. The doors to the Great Hall loomed in front of her. She stood looking at them for a moment, when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Well, come along then.' It was Dumbledore. 'Don't want our food to get cold, do we?'  
  
He opened the doors and walked in, Anastasia following him, grateful that she didn't have to walk down the length of the hall alone. It was exactly as she remembered it-the four house tables, with the teachers table at the far end, the enchanted ceiling...she noticed a group of people sitting around the far end of the Gryffindor table. The professors, she assumed.  
  
Dumbledore made his way to the head of the table and indicated to Anastasia that she should sit in the empty chair beside him.  
  
'Everybody, this is our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. Professor....'  
  
'Anastasia Moss, well, well, well' said a voice from the group, a voice she remembered well. It was the voice belonging to the man she had adored from a distance for seven long years, from the day she started Hogwarts to the day she left...  
  
'Hello Severus' she replied 'long time, no see'  
  
  
  
Later that night, Anastasia was sitting in her office, deep in thought. So, she was right, the Professer Snape that she'd heard was teaching at Hogwarts was the same Severus Snape she had secretly been in love with all those years ago. Or not so secretly, her conscience reminded her. The way he had acted during dinner told her that he hadn't forgotten...  
  
Snape was also in his office, trying to prepare his first lessons for the start of term, but he couldn't concentrate. So, Ana was a teacher, eh? This could be...interesting. He thought he'd got over that incident, but as soon as he saw her he'd felt seventeen again, he had regressed back to the shy, awkward teenager he thought he'd left behind a long time ago. She was still as beautiful as she was back then, he thought, then corrected himself. It wouldn't do to start thinking like that, not of a fellow teacher. Anyway, beautiful though she was, he couldn't, wouldn't forgive her. She had humiliated him. She'd hurt him. Still, he must be professional, they were adults now, and they had to work together. He could do this, he could be civil to her. He could ignore the still teenage part of his brain that was screaming for revenge.... 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
**********************************************  
  
Anastasia's first lesson went well, she thought. She'd had a group of fifth years, Gryffindors and Slytherins. When they walked in she thought she seeing a ghost-James Potter! The boy talking to the ginger haired kid looked just like James had at that age, except...she seen those eyes before- Lily Evans, her best schoolfriend. So this must be Harry...  
  
She spent the first class explaining a little about herself, about how she, after leaving school, had taking a gap year living and working in the muggle world. This year had been extended indefinitley as Voldemort had risen. She told them how she had gone to university after Voldemort's fall and that her excellent exam results, combined with her knowledge of muggle life, had led to a job as Magic Advisor to the muggle Prime Minister, spotting potential Dark Wizard activity. Lately, however, she had tired of this role and, learning of the teaching vacancy at Hogwarts, had decided to apply.  
  
'Stupid muggle loving freak' muttered Malfoy. 'Look at the state of her: No- one sane would have hair like that!'  
  
'Shut up Malfoy, she's OK' hissed Harry.  
  
'Why should I'? Malfoy hissed back. 'Oh, sorry Potter, I forgot, you befriend all muggles, mudbloods and loonys, don't you?' He looked at Hermione as he said this.  
  
'Oi!' said Ron, 'You leave her out of this!'  
  
'What's wrong Weasley? Did I offend your girlfriend?'  
  
Ron went red. 'She is not my girlfriend'  
  
'Dont say I blame you' Malfoy drawled. 'I wouldn't even let one of our house elves touch her.'  
  
'What?!' Ron stood up. Luckily, Anastasia was too busy writing on the board to notice.  
  
'Ron, leave it' Hermione whispered. She couldn't bear the thought of Gryffindor losing points on the first day, especially not from a new teacher.  
  
'Better do what you're told, Weasley, don't want to upset your girlfriend' Draco sneered, before muttering 'Mudblood scum' and turning away.  
  
Harry nudged Ron, and whispered something to him. Hermione watched them suspiciously. She'd known them long enough to know when they were plotting something. Luckily, at that moment, Anastasia turned around and for the rest of the lesson they worked silently. The end of the class soon came around, and they all started making their way to the door. Ron managed to push in front of Malfoy, while Harry crept up behind him.  
  
'So, Draco' Ron said casually 'What do you think of Professor Moss?'  
  
'You know full well what I think. She's a MUGGLE OBSESSED FREAK WHO SHOULD BE IN ST MUNGO'S...  
  
Malfoy realised, too late, that his voice had magically been made louder.  
  
'What was that, Malfoy? Anastasia walked over slowly, not noticing Harry put his wand, which had been pointing at Malfoy's throat, back into his robes.  
  
'Draco was just telling us what he thought of you, Professor' said Ron casually, trying not to grin.  
  
'Is that so? Well, maybe you'd like to get to know me better. In detention. Tonight. Now, off you go, all of you.'  
  
'I'll get you back for this' Draco hissed at Ron, who was trying (and failing) to look innocent.  
  
'I'll get her too' He said, giving an evil look at Anastasia... 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
**********************************************  
  
Malfoy spent most of potions (the next class) complaining about how unfairly he had been treated, and what his father would say when he found out. Snape listened intently. 'So' he thought to himself 'Ms Moss still takes pleasure in public humiliation'  
  
'What I would like to know, Malfoy, is how your voice came to be amplified' Snape said, glaring at Harry, Hermione and Ron. He hadn't seen what had happened, but would bet his last Sickle that Potter would be involved somehow. Just like his father, that boy. Never as innocent as he would have you believe...  
  
'I think it was Potter and Weasley, sir' answered Malfoy.  
  
Snape smiled thinly. Just as suspected...  
  
'Very well' He shot an evil look at Harry and Ron. 'I will speak to you two after class. Now, onto the lesson...'  
  
This term, Snape explained, they would be learning about unreversable potions. That is, potions with no known antidote. They were to start with the sleep potion known as The Draught Of Living Death. As the class copied down the ingredients, Malfoy passed a note to Crabbe and Goyle, who sniggered moronically, looking over at Harry.  
  
Not a moment too soon, it was the end of class.  
  
'Next week' announced Snape 'We shall be making the Draught. I warn you now- no-one is to ingest so much as a drop of the potion unless they want to sleep...forever.'  
  
'Potter, Weasley, come here' Snape called as they were about to leave the classroom. Reluctantly, they turned and walked back. Hermione hovered in the doorway.  
  
'Yes, Miss Granger? Do you want anything?' Snape glared at her. Hermione shook her head and hurried away, down to the Hall for lunch.  
  
'I think you have some explaining to do' Snape stared at Ron, then Harry. 'Did you, or did you not, magically amplify Draco Malfoy's voice to deliberately get him into trouble?  
  
Harry saw no point in lying. Not to Snape; it only caused more trouble in the long run.  
  
'Yes sir, but...'  
  
'I have no interest in your excuses, Potter. Though I would like you to explain to Professor Moss what you did and why you did it. Now.'  
  
He walked to the door and ushered Ron and Harry out.  
  
'And I think I shall take points from Gryffindor for this. Ten, I think. Each.' 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
**********************************************  
  
Snape, Harry and Ron reached Anastasia's office just as she was leaving.  
  
'Professor Moss, a word please.' Snape stepped in front of her, blocking her path.  
  
'Can this wait, Severus?' She replied, looking at the two students behind him. She wasn't at all surprised to see Harry. After all, when Severus had been a prefect at school he had never missed an opportunity to get James into trouble so, naturally, she supposed, he was no different when it came to James's son.  
  
'No, I'm sorry, Anastasia, but it can't wait.' Snape remained icy, despite the fact his heart was beating so loudly and rapidly he was sure everybody could hear it, just because she had addressed him by his first name. Still, he remained dignified.  
  
'I would like to know why you saw fit to punish a student for merely expessing an opinion, while the two who caused this opinion to be heard by all are not so much as warned about their behaviour.'  
  
Anastastia stared at him as he spoke. He was still attractive, she thought. Despite the hair (which she was sure was a bit more, well, clean, when she had known him) and the look in his eyes that he had aquired since they had left-the haunted look of a person who has seen truely horrific things...  
  
'Hmm, sorry?' She was aware that Severus was looking at her quizzically. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't been listening to what he was saying.  
  
'Potter and Weasley' he spat out their names 'decided that it would be hilariously funny to use the Sonorous charm on Draco Malfoy, thereby causing him to be given a detention. I wondered whether you were going to punish them or if it would be left to me.'  
  
Harry looked worried. It would be bad enough to get into trouble with a new teacher, whose punishments were unknown to him, but from Snape...well...the memories of past punishments were enough to make him promise to never do anything wrong again.  
  
'I think I know how to deal with my students, thank you.' Now it was Ananstasia's turn to give an icy look. How dare he tell her what to do! 'And I don't think punishment would be appropriate.' There, that told him. Just because she still held a torch for him it didn't mean she would tolerate being spoken to as if she were a child.  
  
Harry looked side on at Ron, who winked. It looked as if they were going to get away with it!  
  
Snape sneered. 'Favouring your old house, Professor? I should have known. You always did seem to enjoy humiliating Slytherins.'  
  
Anastasia winced. 'So this is what this is all about' she thought to herself.' He's picking on these two because of something he thinks I did to him...'  
  
'Oh, very well' she said. 'Harry, Ron, come into my office'. She opened the door for them, and went to follow them in. Snape remained motionless.  
  
'We need to talk, Severus' she said quietly, so Harry and Ron couldn't hear. 'But not here, not now, OK?'  
  
Snape remained silent.  
  
'I think I know why you're acting like this, and I wish you wouldn't. What happened wasn't my fault. We'll talk later, if that's OK with you.'  
  
She looked at him, trying to read his expression, but Snape remained as stony faced as ever. Then he turned on his heel and strode off, his robes billowing behind him. Anastasia entered her office, ready to deal with a bemused Harry and Ron. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 7  
  
********************************************** 'What happened to you at lunchtime?' Hermione's voice came from behind a huge pile of books. It was early evening, and Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess in the common room. Hermione dumped the books she was carrying onto the table, knocking over several of Ron's pieces, which picked themselves up and shook their fists angrily at her. Not that Ron noticed. He was too busy staring at Hermione. Harry grinned inwardly. Ron would never admit to feeling anything other than friendship towards Hermione, but it was obvious that he liked her...  
  
'Hermione, we've been back in lessons for a day! Why do you need all those books?' Harry never ceased to be shocked by Hermione's enthusiasm for learning.  
  
'Never mind that' she replied, picking up a copy of 'Muggle Fairy Tales And Their Origins' which she had dropped. 'What happened whan Snape dragged you off to Professor Moss's room?'  
  
Hermione had dissaproved of Anastasia. She was sure that teachers should have an air of dignity and professionalism sbout them, and having pink hair did not fit into that image.  
  
Ron let Harry explain that they had been let off with a warning-not mentioning that the warning had been 'Snape's a grumpy old git, don't get in his way'. Ron was sure that Hermione wouldn't approve of this, and, anyway, lately he'd discovered that he couldn't talk to Hermione without going bright red and stumbling over his words. He didn't understand it, after all, he'd known Hermione since the first year. Good old bossy boots Granger. He couldn't...fancy her, could he?  
  
Snape was in his office, writing a short test for his second year Ravenclaw class. He wanted to know how much they had forgotten over the summer. He was interrupted by a knocking at the door.  
  
'Severus? Severus, it's me, Ana. Please open the door. I think it's about time we talked about what happened. Please, Severus, let me in...'  
  
He ignored the voice. He didn't want to listen to her explanation. He didn't want to relive the day when Severus Snape, aged seventeen, and already deeply unpopular, was made a laughing stock in front of the whole school by the the most beautiful girl in the school...  
  
That night, Snape couldn't sleep. Anastasia had finally given up trying to talk to him and had gone away, leaving him to his thoughts...  
  
It had happened in their last year. On their last day, to be exact. Severus the pupil was much the same as Severus the professor-quiet, lonely, unpopular, and bitter as a result. But Ana, it seemed to him, hadn't noticed that. She was nice to him. Unlike the rest of her friends-Potter and his gang. God, how he'd hated them. He hated them for being all the things he wasn't-funny, popular, attractive. Anastasia had been the most attractive of them all. And, for a while at least, she seemed to notice him. She would speak to him in the classes they had together, smile as if she was genuinely pleased to see him if they bumped into each other in the corridoors, and reprimand her friends if they ever made a hateful comment about him, even after he'd managed to change her hair colour from deep brown to dark pink. It had been in a sixth year potions class, and they had been working in pairs. Snape had long since resigned himself to the fact that nobody ever wanted to work with him and was preparing to work alone when Anastasia had approached him, and asked if she could work with him. He couldn't remember the rest of the lesson clearly-not even the effect the potion was supposed to have. All he could remember was that he had been so nervous that he had accidentally put in far too much powdered butterfly wing. When Anastasia had drunk the potion all her hair had fallen out, and immediately grown back a vivid pink colour. Severus had been mortified- surely she would hate him now? But no, she had just smiled, laughed it off and said she would keep it that colour.  
  
Slowly, Snape had fallen in love.  
  
He rolled over in his bed and put a thin pillow over his head, in a futile attempt to block out his thoughts. It didn't work, so he got out of bedand walked over to the mirror.  
  
'Look at you' He whispered to his reflection. 'How could you have been so stupid? What would she have seen in someone as hidious as you?'  
  
His reflection stared back impassively. True, the years had taken their toll. He looked tired and old beyond his years, his lank hair hanging about his face. Even so, he couldn't have looked much better back then.  
  
The memories came drifting back...  
  
He wasn't surprised when they'd noticed. After all, he did spend most of the classes they took together gazing in her direction, taking in every movement, every laugh, willing her to notice him...  
  
Two days before the end of term he had been confronted by James and Sirius. They said, politely but firmly, that they had noticed him staring at Lily during class and would he please stop, as it was making Lily uncomfortable. He had looked at them, disbelievingly, then laughed. Why would he look at Lily Evans when Anastasia was right beside her? Stupidly (and he still hated himself for this) he had said this to James, knowing that he would take it as an insult to Lily and therefore to himself.  
  
Two days later, on the last day of term, his last day at Hogwarts, Severus had received a note by owl. It said:  
  
James told me that you liked me. Want to meet up and talk? I'll be at the lake at lunchtime.  
  
A.M  
  
Even now, looking back, Severus thought of the moment he read that note as one of the happiest of his life.  
  
They'd met and talked. Well, Severus had talked. Anastasia had listened. He had told her how he felt, how he looked forward to their lessons together, and how he was dreading leaving because it meant he would never see her again. He told her that the thought he was falling in love with her.  
  
During their talk Anastasia had smiled and blushed, but when he finished she just looked at her watch, said  
  
'Oh no, have I been here for that long? I've got to go.' and gone.  
  
For the rest of the day, Severus had walked around in a daze. He didn't for one moment think that his feelings would be reciprocated, but he had expected some reaction. He felt so stupid! But at least it was their final day. It didn't matter that he had poured his heart out, because they would all be gone tomorrow. There would be no time for the gossip of that greasy git Severus Snape having the nerve to say he was in love with Anastasia Moss to get around the school. Or so he thought... 


	7. Chapter 7

** That evening Severus Snape had gone down to the Great Hall for the end of term feast, his last as a Hogwats pupil. Not that he was much bothered by this. He couldn't wait to leave, to get away from this place, where he'd always felt like an outsider, looking in...  
  
The feast was well in progress when he heard a voice gradually getting louder. He had to strain to hear it at first, above the noise and chatter of the hall. As it got louder, however, he came to a horrible realisation. It was his voice. Worse still was what he was saying. It was the speech he had given to Anastasia that afternoon.  
  
'...you see, it's you I like, not Lily' the voice was saying.  
  
'You're attractive, you're funny, you're clever, and you always seem to have time for me; not many other people do. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but... I think I'm falling in love with you, Ana.'  
  
Although Severus was looking down at the table, he could feel that everybody in the hall was staring at him. Then the laughing started. Even now, even after the things he had seen and heard while working for Voldemort, Severus couldn't think of anything more terrible than the sound of that laughter.  
  
He'd handled it well, he thought. He'd simply got up, walked out off the hall and up to the dormitory, head held high. The next morning he was at Hogsmeade station before anybody else was out of bed. While he was waiting for the Hogwarts Express to take him home for the last time he swore to himself that he would never feel anything for anybody or anything ever again.  
  
He certainly wouldn't say as anything as foolish as 'I love you' again, not now.  
  
  
  
Anastasia's first week had gone well, apart from two things. One of these was Snape, who had avoided her as much as humanly possible, and her attempts at making conversation with her ended with him simply walking past her as if he could neither see nor hear her.  
  
Her second problem was Malfoy. Since she had given him detention he seemed to be determined to get his own back. He was sulky and surly in class and semed to delight in making snide comments whenever his back was turned.  
  
It was late evening, and Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room, not talking. Ron was silent because he was deep in thought. His was worried-his awkwardness around Hermione was getting worse. Today, while walking to Transfiguration, she had asked him something about the homework. He had got so flustered trying to reply that he ended up dropping his bag, causing Neville to trip and fall into two Hufflepuff first years.  
  
Harry was thinking about this incident too. At first he'd found Ron's behaviour funny, now it was just annoying. Something had to be done...  
  
'Ask her out, Ron' Harry surprised himself. He'd meant to say something, but he didn't mean to be that direct.  
  
'What?!' Ron looked at Harry, startled.  
  
'Hermione' Harry replied. 'You like her, it's obvious. Do something about it.'  
  
Harry expected Ron to deny it, or at least be cagey in his reply. He didn't expect the answer he got.  
  
'Do you think I should?' Ron's face had gone as red as his hair. 'I mean, do you think she'd just laugh at me? I didn't think I liked her until recently-I know I was jealous when Krum was here, but I forgot about it over the summer, but now we're back, every time I see her I feel like I did when we saw the Veelas, and ....and....' Ron trailed off. 'I really like her, Harry, but I'm sure she'd just laugh at me....what?! Stop grinning like that!  
  
Harry looked at Ron, trying not to laugh.  
  
'You idiot! Just tell her! You're one of her best mates, she won't laugh at you!'  
  
At that moment the door swung open. It was Hermione, carrying, as usual, a huge pile of books.  
  
'Well, thats my Muggle Studies essay almost finished' She stood opposite them and put the books on the table.  
  
'We had to write about Muggle Myths and Stories and provide evidence that they are based in fact' She held up her copy of 'Muggle Fairy Tales And Their Origins'.  
  
'Actually, there's something in here that may interest Snape.' She flicked through the pages, making several pages of hand written notes fall to the ground. 'It looks to me tlike one of his Unreversable Potions isn't quite so unreversable.' She looked up at the boys, to see Harry mouthing 'go on!' at Ron. She slammed the book shut.  
  
'I can see you two aren't interested, so I'll leave you to it.' She gathered up her dropped notes, all the time looking at Ron who, it seemed to her, looked utterly terrified. She'd always had a bit of a soft spot where Ron was concerned (not that she would admit that she had an interest in anything as silly as boys!) but, she conceded, he was a bit odd sometimes. Sweet, but odd.  
  
She reached the bottom of the stairs when Ron called her.  
  
'Er, Hermione?'  
  
She turned to see Ron looking at her and Harry smiling encouragingly at him. 'Er, it's, erm...' he faltered, then quickly picked up a bit of paper from the floor.  
  
'You...you dropped your notes'  
  
Hermione saw Harry shake his head and roll his eyes.  
  
'Oh, right. Thanks Ron.'  
  
See? Odd. Very odd. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 11  
  
**********************************************  
  
'Pay attention.' Snape's voice rose above the noise of the class. The students were supposed to be preparing the Draught Of Living Death, and he was worried.He hadn't lost a student yet, but he was convinced that one day one of them would manage to poison themselves or, in this case, put themselves into a coma from which they would never wake. He had already banned Neville Longbottom from going anywhere near a cauldron. If anyone was going to make a fatal mistake, Snape thought, it would be Neville.  
  
He surveyed the class. Malfoy seemed to be doing Crabbe and Goyle's potions for them, but he didn't say anything. Slytherin did badly enough without him taking points off. Then there was Potter and Weasley. If pressed, Snape would admit that they weren't bad students. What he wouldn't admit, however, was why he didn't like them. He could hardly even admit it to himself-he was jealous of them. He hated the fact that they were such good friends. Snape had never experienced a friendship like that. If the truth be told, he never really had any friends at all...  
  
Then there was Miss Granger. How he wished she was a Slytherin! She was easily the most intelligent pupil he had ever taught. He also wished that she wasn't friends with Harry. If she wasn't, he might have been able to acknowledge her intellectual brilliance. As it was, he couldn't find it in himself to give her the recognition she deserved-a throwback, he supposed, to the days when he was hateful to James Potter and his cronies...  
  
'I think it's time for a demonstration.' The class turned to face Snape, who was holding a rat in one hand and a bottle in the other. He had decided to scare them into working properly.  
  
'I'm going to demonstrate exactly why you should be weary of Unreversable potions. Now...'  
  
'Sir?' Hermione's hand was raised.  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows. Her constant interruptions proved her intelligence, but also made her extremely annoying.  
  
'Yes, Miss Granger?' He just knew that whatever she said was going to spoil his demonstration.  
  
'Sir, I've been doing some reading, and I think that the Draught...'  
  
Snape looked at the book Hermione was holding. 'Muggle Fairy Tales', indeed...  
  
'Miss Granger, I suggest that you turn your attention to what we are doing and save your...children's stories for your bedtime.'  
  
Hermione went red, and put the book down. Snape continued with the class. He poured some of the potion from the bottle onto a bowl of food on his desk. He then put the rat down in front of the bowl, where it began to eat. Then, without a sound, it fell onto its side, deeply asleep. Snape prodded it with a long, bony finger, but it remained motionless.  
  
'Let that be a warning to you.' He said coldly 'Class dismissed.'  
  
His students filed out, muttering about Snape's callousness towards an innocent animal. He waited until the last student had gone, then picked up the rat. He stroked it, smiled, and put it into a box behind his desk. It would wake up soon enough. What he hadn't told the class was that he had used a simple, temporary sleeping potion on the rat. He might be cruel to his students, but not to a defenceless animal.  
  
He then proceeded to tidy up the classroom, carefully disposing of the contents of each cauldron. He was so busy concentrating on not spilling the Draught that he didn't notice that there was significantly less potion in Malfoy's cauldron than the others... 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 12  
  
**********************************************  
  
Anastasia had had enough. She had decided to confront Snape and talk to him, finally clear up the misunderstanding between them. She strode down the stairs and along the corridoor to the dungeons. She was walking so fast that she didn't notice Draco Malfoy emerging from the kitchens until she had walked into him.  
  
'Ooh, sorry...Malfoy? What are you doing here?' She viewed him with suspicion. Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle tried to hide the parcels of food they were carrying behind their backs. Malfoy at least had the decency to look embarrased.  
  
'We were hungry, professor.' he replied.  
  
'You may well have been, but you're supposed to be in lessons. Ten points from Slytherin and don't let me catch you in places you don't belong again.'  
  
They sculked off, and Anastasia watched them go. She didn't trust Malfoy for a second. If it had just been Crabbe and Goyle she would have believed their story-they were too stupid to have any other reason to be in the kitchens other than wanting food. But Malfoy...  
  
Snape was still clearing away from his last lesson when Anastsia burst in.  
  
'Sit down and listen to me.' She ordered. Snape looked incredulous.  
  
'If you don't mind, Professor, I am rather busy' He turned his back on her and idly swept away some spilt asphodel root powder from one of the desks. She walked up to him and stood in front of him so he had to look at her.  
  
'I don't care if you are busy, you are going to listen to what I have to say. You've avoided me all week and I'm not going to put up with it any more. You're going to give me a chance to explain.' She looked him straight in the eye. The look she got back was one of pure hatred.  
  
'Why, pray tell, should I listen to you?' Snape's voice was low and cold. 'Why should I let you try to appease your consience?' His voice was rising. 'Why should I listen to a single damn word you say after WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!' He roared these last words, causing Anastasia to flinch. But still she continued.  
  
'You're going to listen to me because I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm going to make you believe that what happened wasn't my fault.' Snape started to speak, but Ana stopped him.  
  
'Don't say anything Severus. I'm going to speak and you're going to listen.'  
  
She took a deep breath, and began... 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
**********************************************  
  
'It was Lily that noticed it at first' Anastasia said. 'The way you kept looking over in our direction in class. I was sure you were looking at Lily- I mean, she was so pretty, everbody liked her.' She paused for a second, thinking of Lily. She missed her...  
  
James and Sirius sauntered into the common room, and over to the table were Ana and Lily were sat.  
  
It's your lucky day, Lily' James grinned. 'Turns out Slimy Snape doesn't like you after all.' He and Sirius both looked as if they were about to burst out laughing.  
  
'What's so funny, you two?' Peter Pettigrew called from the other side of the room.  
  
'Snape' Sirius replied. 'Turns out he's not interested in Lily' He paused. 'Ana, on the other hand...'  
  
Snape had sat down now on the edge of the desk, listening intently.  
  
'When Sirius said you liked me, I was really pleased.' Anastasia blushed a little. 'I hadn't told anyone, but I liked you too. I hadn't told anyone because my friends would have laughed at me. Besides-a Slytherin and a Gryffindor? It would never have worked.'  
  
Peter didn't share Sirius's amusement.  
  
'But..but he can't!' He stuttered. 'Anastasia is far too good for him!'  
  
Anastasia, who was already red, blushed harder. She should have known Peter would get jealous, it was an open secret that he liked her. Not that she was interested. She only had eyes for one person...  
  
'Anyway' Anastasia said, trying to change the subject. 'Have you lot finished your plans for your little end of term joke?'  
  
'Ah, that would be telling' James replied. He waved a bit of paper at her. She thought she read the words 'polyjuice potion'. 'Remus is off now, putting together the finishing touches.'  
  
Anastasia and Lily looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.  
  
'Once I thought about it for a while I decided that I had to tell you how I felt, so, on the last day, I wrote you a note' Anastasia explained. 'I was on my way to the owlery when Peter walked into the common room. He offered to take the note for me and, stupidly, I let him. I had written in the note that I wanted to meet you after classes had ended.' She looked at Severus; his face showed no expression.  
  
It was the last day, lunchtime. Anastasia had gone up to the dormitory to finish packing the last of her belongings. After all, they had an early start in the morning.  
  
'That's odd' she thought to herself. She was sure that she hadn't packed her dictaphone (she had quite a collection of muggle gadgets, and she found the dictaphone the most fascinating of them all). Her blue robe had gone too...  
  
'Ah well' she said to herself 'I must have packed them after all.' She smiled to herself-she had been so busy thinking about what she was going to say to Severus that she hadn't been paying attention to what she had packed. She turned and left the dormitory. She didn't have time to rummage about in her trunk to see if they were there... 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
  
**********************************************  
  
'I went to the lake, Severus, after lessons had ended.' Anastasia's voice was low now 'And you weren't there.' She looked up at Snape, a hurt look in her eyes. Snape remained indifferent.  
  
Anastasia was in the Great Hall, where the end of term feast was progressing, but she wasn't eating. She was scanning the Slytherin table, looking for Severus. He was sitting alone, as usual. Normally she would have felt sorry for him, but today she was just angry. How dare he stand her up like that!  
  
'What happened to the great last day prank then?' Lily was asking James.  
  
'Fell through' he replied 'Couldn't get a hair from any of the teachers.'  
  
Anastasia had found out what they had been planning to do. They were going to take polyjuice potion to turn themselves into four of the teachers, and sit at the head table. Then, when the real teachers came in, they would have accused them of being imposters and try to lock them out of the hall.  
  
'Peter's got the potion now, haven't you, Wormtail?'  
  
Peter didn't reply. He was too busy with something under the desk that Anastasia couldn't see. She soon heard it though. Severus's voice filled the hall.  
  
'...I think I'm falling in love with you, Ana.'  
  
Amidst the laughter, Severus had left the hall. Anastasia had just sat there, stunned. She didn't understand. Then, suddenly, it dawned on her...  
  
'And that's what happened' Anastasia said. 'Peter Pettigrew was jealous-he liked me, and he didn't want any competition, especially not from you. So he changed the note I wrote, and used the polyjuice potion to disguise himself as me. He used my dictaphone to tape your conversation, then magically amplified it during the feast.' She looked at Severus imploringly. 'You do understand, don't you?' It wasn't my fault'  
  
Severus slowly rose from the desk.  
  
'Understand?' His voice contained a note of bitterness. 'My dear Anastasia, the only thing that I understand is that you humiliated me, and have come up with this complex yet obviously fictional tale to make yourself feel better.' His voice was gradually rising. 'Why should I believe a single word you say? Have you any idea what that incident did to me?'  
  
Anastasia thought she detected a slight tremor in his voice, but still he continued.  
  
'Because of you and your little...joke, I have never trusted anyone, never allowed myself to feel anything for anyone. I have been alone all my life and it's all your fault!'  
  
Severus turned his back on her. He couldn't bear to look at her any more.  
  
'Don't you dare turn away!' Anastasia shouted. 'Don't you think that I've felt guilty over what happened? Don't you think I haven't thought about you?' She took a deep breath. She felt as if she was going to cry. She continued to speak, more quietly this time.  
  
' Do you know what happened after you left the hall? I ran after you, that's what. But I couldn't find you, so I went back to my common room. Peter was there, so were the rest of my friends. I rowed with them over you, did you know that? They all thought that what Peter did was funny, they couldn't see why I was so worried about you.'  
  
Anastasia felt the tears come now, but she carried on.  
  
'Lily Evans was my best friend, and tha row we had over you was the last time we ever spoke. Do you understand that? I didn't speak to my best friend from the day we left school to the day she died, because of you. Because I loved you! And...and I still do...'  
  
Anastasia turned and ran from the classroom in tears, leaving Snape to his confused thoughts. 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12  
  
**********************************************  
  
It was lunchtime, and all the students and teachers were in the Great Hall. Harry nudged Ron.  
  
'Look at Professor Moss. It looks like she's been crying.'  
  
Ron agreed. Anastasia's eyes were red and swollen, and she kept dabbing at them with a tissue. She kept looking down the table at Snape, but he didn't return her glances.  
  
The food appeared on the table, but Ron didn't start to eat.  
  
'What's up?' Harry asked, between mouthfuls of toad-in-the-hole.  
  
'Malfoy.' He replied. 'He keeps staring at me. It's putting me off my food.'  
  
'Oh, for goodness sake, don't be so melodramatic' Hermione snapped at him. 'Here, swap seats, then you won't be able to see him.'  
  
They swapped, so Ron was sitting with his back to the Slytherin table. Hermione didn't so much as glance at Malfoy before she started eating-she didn't see the worried and confused look on his face...  
  
On the head table Anastasia was feeling tired. Drained by the row she'd had with Severus, she supposed. It was strange though...she could hardly keep her eyes open...all she could do was....sleep...  
  
There was a crash as, simultaniously, Hermione and Anastasia slumped and fell to the floor, comatose. Professor McGonagall rushed to Anastasia's side while Harry and Ron tried to rouse Hermione. But it was no good. Both just lay there, dead to the world.  
  
'Nobody eat another mouthful of food!' Dumbledore cried. 'Everybody stay calm. Hagrid, Severus, please assist in taking Professor Moss and Miss Granger to the hospital wing. Everybody else, return to your dormitories while we try to find out what has happened here.'Severus was in despair. He had analysed the food on Anastasia and Hermione's plates and there was no doubt in his mind about what had happened to them. Somebody had spiked their food with The Draught Of Living Death.  
  
He sank back into his chair and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this had happened, not now. He had been preparing to talk to Anastasia, to tell her that he believed her story, and now it was too late. She would never wake again.  
  
Up in the common room, Ron was thinking of similar things. He had had the chance to speak to Hermione, to tell her how he felt, and he'd blown it. Now he would never get the chance.  
  
'What I don't understand' Harry said 'Is why however did this just went for Professor Moss and Hermione.'  
  
'Professor Moss and me, you mean.' Ron replied miserably. 'I swapped seats with her, remember?'  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. There was no way he could make his friend feel better. So he just continued with what he was saying.  
  
'It was obviously something in their food, so we've got to work out who put it there. I mean, it certainly wasn't one of the house elves, and apart from them the only people allowed in the kitchens are the teachers....' He trailed off. 'Ron, you don't think it was Snape, do you?'  
  
Ron looked up at Harry. 'I wouldn't put it past him-it's obvious that he can't stand Professor Moss. But why would he try to poison me too?'  
  
'I don't know' Harry replied. 'But we're going to find out. Come on.' He stood up. 'We're going to the kitchens. We can ask Dobby if Snape has been down there recently.'  
  
They made their way down to the kitchens, only to find that Dumbledore had beaten them to it. He smiled when he saw them.  
  
'Ah, Harry and Ron. I should have known that you wouldn't take long to get here' His smile faded as he added 'No doubt you are as anxious to find out, as we all are, who has done this terrible thing to Miss Granger and the Professor.'  
  
'We know who it was, Headmaster.' Ron said bitterly. 'It was Snape.'  
  
'It must have been' Harry continued 'He's been teaching us about the Draught Of Living Death, and he hates Professor Moss...'  
  
'I can assure you, Potter, that I have nothing to do with this incident.' Harry and Ron turned and noticed for the first time that Snape was standing in the corner, along with Dobby.  
  
'On the contrary, I am rather...fond of Professor Moss. However, the real culprit, I am ashamed to say, is a pupil in my own house.'  
  
'I shouldn't be telling you this' Dumbledore said to Harry and Ron, who were both looking bemused 'But as he is shortly to be expelled, I'm sure it will do no harm.' He cleared his throat. 'I am sorry to say that the person responsible for this is Draco Malfoy.' 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13  
  
Snape sat at Anastasia's bedside. She had been in this state for a week now, and there was no sign of improvement. He had tried every sleeping potion antidote he knew, but to no avail.  
  
Dumbledore entered the room, and sat beside Snape.  
  
'I have something you may like to see.' He said, handing him a letter. It was from Lucius Malfoy, apologising for his son's behaviour, and telling them that Draco was very sorry for what had happened.  
  
'It seems' Dumbledore said 'that young Draco thought this would be suitable revenge for Ron Weasley getting him into trouble in his first lesson for Professor Moss. Unfortunately, for everyone concerned, he didn't seem to realise the seriousness of this act.'  
  
Snape very much doubted the sencerity of this apology. The only thing Draco was sorry about, he thought, is that he had been caught.  
  
'Are you alright, Severus?' Dumbledore asked, a concerned look on his face. 'You've been here all day, you really should get some rest, maybe get omething to eat?'  
  
'Thank you for your concern, headmaster, but I am fine. I want to be here.' He looked at Anastasia's sleeping face, and then at Dumbledore. 'I want to be here when she wakes up-I must apologise to her.'  
  
'Apologise?' Dumbledore asked 'Whatever for?'  
  
'It's my fault that this happened. If only I hadn't made my class make the Draught...' Snape bowed his head. 'And...we rowed, that morning. I was going to apologise to her...' His voice trailed off. He didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to talk about what might have been...  
  
Deep in sleep, Anastasia was dreaming. She could hear Severus talking. Only, she realised, it wasn't a dream, she really could hear him. She concentrated on his voice, willing herself to wake up. But then his voice faded away, and she drifted back into sleep...  
  
Harry and Ron were in the library. They were reading everything they could on Sleeping Spells, trying desparately to find a way to wake Hermione up. Ron slumped over the table, head resting on an open book.  
  
'This is no good, there's nothing in any of these.' He looked up at Harry. 'We'll never get her to wake up.'  
  
'We're not giving up.' Harry replied firmly. 'Do you think Hermione would give up if it was one of us lying like that? Keep reading.'  
  
'Huh' Ron replied. 'Knowing Hermione by now she would have read every book in the library, found an antidote and written an essay about it.' He smiled faintly. The smile was then replaced by a look of realisation.  
  
'That's it!' He jumped up, knocking several books to the ground.  
  
'What?' Harry looked at Ron as if he had gone mad.  
  
'Don't you remember? Hermione was going on about that fairy tale book, and saying that the Draught was unreversable. Quick!' He pulled Harry's arm. 'We've got to get that book from Hermione's dormitory, and find out what she meant!' 


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14  
  
**********************************************  
  
Harry and Ron burst into the hospital wing and headed straight for Dumbledore and Snape.  
  
'We've got it! We know how to wake them up!'  
  
Harry handed Dumbledore the 'Muggle Fairy Tales' book, and Ron gave Snape a page of notes written in what he recognised as Hermione's handwriting.  
  
'Was Snow White poisoned by the draught Of Living Death?' Snape read aloud from the notes. Dumbledore turned to the pages containing the story of Snow White. He read aloud  
  
'The Prince leant over Snow White and kissed her gently. Slowly, Snow White's eyes opened...'  
  
'The way to wake someone from the Draught' Snape read 'Is for someone who loves them to kiss them.'  
  
Harry swore that Snape blushed as he read this.  
  
'Do you know' Dumbledore said 'I think Miss Granger may have had a point. It's certainly worth a try. All we have to do is find someone who loves them.'  
  
Ron cleared his throat. 'Er, I think I'll try to wake up Hermione.' He turned to Harry. 'You were right, it's about time she knew how I feel.'  
  
He walked over to Hermione and pulled the curtains around her bed. Harry, Dumbledore and Snape waited expectantly. After a minute or two Ron stuck his head around the curtain.  
  
'Er, I think it worked.' He blushed violently. 'She's waking up.'  
  
'Excellent!' exclaimed Dumbledore. 'Harry, I think we should go and see how the patient is. I think we can leave it to Professor Snape to deal with Professor Moss.'  
  
He winked at Snape, and lead Harry away.  
  
Snape stood up and walked to the head of the bed.  
  
'Ana...'  
  
Something in Anastasia stirred. She could hear Severus speaking again. She strained to hear him...  
  
'Ana' he said 'I'm sorry'  
  
She could hear him clearly now.  
  
'I should have believed you.' She could hear him say. 'I should have known that you wouldn't have done something as cruel as that. You're a beautiful person Ana, far too good for somebody like me, but I want you to know something...'  
  
She felt his lips brush against hers.  
  
'I love you, Anastasia Moss.'  
  
She felt herself start to wake. Her eyes were opening. She blinked, and focused on the figure standing above her.  
  
'I love you too, Severus Snape.'  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
